Claire Farron
Background Due to the loss of her parents and having no other family to turn to, Lightning took responisbility on raising her younger sister, Serah. She changed her name from Claire Farron to 'Lightning' in order to overcome her grief and to be strong for Serah. She decided to join the Guardian Corps under Lieutenant Amodar, where she was scheduled for officer training. However, she ended up working many hours while spending little time with Serah. She was eventually rescued from an aquatic attack by NORA, though she had held a disdain toward them. Their leader, Snow Villiers, was a particular point of annoyance for her. After her encounter with him, she vowed to have nothing to them and to dissuade Serah's affections for Snow. She began to felt guilty for the lack of quality time with Serah, which had her believe that Serah had gotten involved with Snow due to her loneliness. While she attended the Bodhum fireworks festival, she learned from Amodar about a Pulse-related incident at the nearby Vestige that was being kept under wraps by Sanctum. He also gave a warning to Lightning to not investigate as it would lead to nothing but trouble. The next day on Lightning's birthday, Serah had revealed to her that she became a Pulse l'Cie as well as her engagement to Snow. However, Lightning refused to believed their claims, which resulted in driving Serah away and demanding Snow to leave. When she was alone, she opened Serah's birthday present: a survival knife. When Sanctum announced a Pulse fal'Cie was residing within the Vestige, she was forced to believe them. Unfortunately, it was too late. After learning from Snow that Serah was being held captive in the Vestige, Lightning boarded the Purge train while resigning from the Guardian Corps. Along with Sazh, she made her way into the Vestige and found Serah. Unknown to her, Snow had also infiltrated the Vestige along with Vanille and Hope. Serah told Lightning and Snow to save Cocoon and was turned into crystal before their eyes. After confronting Anima, the Pulse fal'Cie branded everyone present a l'Cie. Lightning and the group tried to figure out what their Focus was, though the details remained hazy. They then found Serah's crystallized form, however Lightning was convinced that this was goodbye for good. She attempts to leave though ended up getting stopped by Snow. After arguing with him, she left, leading the group away from PSICOM's clutches. However, her impatience towards the group caused her to separate herself from them, though Hope followed along with her. The two eventually made their way to Hope's hometown of Palompolum, where they were surrounded by soldiers. Luckily Snow and Fang had arrived on the scene to intervene while Lightning battled the soldiers while protecting Hope. She makes her escape with Fang, leaving Hope with Snow. They managed to meet up at Hope's home at Felix Heights, however Snow was badly injured from a fall while protecting Hope. After Snow's recovery and planning their next move, they were attacked by PSICOM troops. Chaos ensues, though the group were rescued by the Cavalry ship, the Lindblum. As the group attempt to rescue Sazh and Vanille, Lightning suddenly found herself in a whole different location. Personality Lightning has a cold demeanor, in which she would distance herself from her companions. She is also independent and determined. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 3' Lightning first arrived in Iriphos at Tatsumi Port Island, thinking that she had fallen into a trap by PSICOM. Almost immediately she encountered Laxus Dreyar, and gotten into a fight with him. However, Aile, Ken Ichijouji, Stingmon, and Megaman Trigger had managed to stop them as well as explaining to them that they're in a whole different world. Lightning decided to travel with Aile and Trigger while Laxus decided to go on his own. As the group were using the Chaos Gate to travel to Inaba, Lightning soon heard a cry for help and decided to investigate it. It turned out the call for help came from Fluttershy, whom told her and Ken about the 'Porcupine Man' that was attacking the Professor. The three headed into the Tartarus, where they found an unconscious Yui Konagi. Lightning used a Phoenix Down to help Yui regain consciousness as she then heard an explosion coming from the floors above them. Lightning went ahead of the group, however, the 'Porcupine Man' was already gone. She encountered Ragna the Bloodedge, Alice Liddle, and an injured Raine Sage, whom was speaking on her cellphone. Lightning aided on healing Raine's burns as the female half-elf explained what had happened. They soon decided to leave the Tartarus before they end up having to encounter a certain Shadow. Lightning pointed out that she and Ken would be going their separate ways once they got the Chaos Gate. Raine then gave the two her cellphone number in case if they need contact her. It was then they noticed that a strange girl was being attacked by the Shadows Raine had spoke of earlier. Both Lightning and Ken went to assist the girl, who had introduced herself as Izumi Orimoto. Lightning made the suggestion that Izumi should save her questions until they had reached a safe spot. After arriving at Inaba, Lightning soon met up with Torn and Trigger as well as meeting with Zero. However, introductions were cut short when Izumi had spotted a group (Alphonse Elric, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, Barnaby Brooks Jr., and Koromaru) attacking a couple of Shadows. Lightning and the others went to assist them in their battle. Serah? Not too long after the battle was over, Lightning had accompanied Trigger to the city of Astec in search for Subaru. They soon met Raiden, who questioned them as to who they were. However, the conversation was cut short as the city was under attack by Vanitas and the Unversed. During the battle, Lightning was surprised to see a familiar face fighting as well. A face she didn't expect to see again...Her sister, Serah. Powers & Abilities Being a l'Cie, Lightning was granted great physical and magical powers. She specializes in the roles of Commando, Ravager, and Medic. She has rather high stats in physical and magical attacks, in which makes her best with the role with Ravager. Commando Ravager Medic l'Cie Abilities Having been branded by the Pulse fal'Cie Anima, Lightning has a crystal shard inside her body known as an eidolith in which grants her the ability to use magic and summon her eidolon, Odin. Her crystal is in the shape of a pink rose. She was also given a Focus to complete, though she was only given visions and had to figure out on her own as to what that Focus is. Odin Housed within Lightning's crystal is her Eidolon, Odin. When summoned, he is in the form of an armored knight with a two-bladed sword joined at the hilt. Odin uses a combination of physical attacks and lightning-based spells. In Gestalt Mode, Odin takes the form of a horse in which Lightning could ride on while wielding Odin's sword, which is split in two. Items Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Game Category:Final Fantasy